


Keys

by mathsisfun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsisfun/pseuds/mathsisfun
Summary: A party invitation isn't all it seems.





	Keys

Sansa didn't make sense to him, how could she still be so naive. He thought that her 'life is a love song' attitude had worn off over the last year with married to Joff, but the recent arrival of the Tyrrells in the gated community of new mansion houses had bought it back in full force.

She'd reacted with delight when the fancy invitation arrived, tied to a bouquet of roses. Surely that had to be one of the most ridiculous ways of asking someone to your house. Apparently they were Tyrell signature roses, specifically enhanced to minimise environmental impact while maximizing perfume, grown to exactly match Margery's lip colour.  Why she knew this, or why anyone in there right mind would do this he didn't know. Why did he now know there were environmental roses? Best not think on that. She hadn't appreciated it when he'd growled back that surely the best way to reduce impact was not to grow them.

Initially he was surprised when Joff willingly agreed they would all say yes to the invite. He normally would have no particular interest in going to the neighbour's parties and would stop Sansa going just to make her miserable. The only events allowed for her were Lannister corporation events where she had to wear whatever was instructed, looking pretty next to Joff until Sandor was told to take her home. Her excitement at getting to attend something not part of the business seemed to have overridden any thoughts about why Joff had been keen to agree this time when he was normally so grumpy about anything she wanted to do. 

All of them going out meant Cersei too. He felt some pity for Sansa when she got back from her honeymoon to find her widowed mother in law already living in their brand new mansion. That was the first time he'd met Sansa, having previously only seen her from a distance as Cersei's chauffeur, bodyguard And general dogsbody. Already exhausted from the flight, and faced with the mother in law from hell, she'd still been unfailingly polite as he'd sorted her luggage into her new room.

The arrival of Joff's new bride was probably the only reason he had stuck at the job. When first at Lannister corp he had been Robert's bodyguard, a fairly good job post forces. But when Robert had drunkenly fallen on his prostitute's six inch stiletto heel and bled to death Cersei had covered it up, as only the biggest company in the country could. Now he was the bodyguard who let his charge have his throat cut by a mystery assailant,  which meant no one else would employ him.

When Margery popped round the next day to check if they'd received the invitation, he was told the invite included him too. Sansa came to give him the news, ridiculously cheerful, saying how Margery is such a lovely person to make everyone welcome. Apparently the Tyrells were very keen to have an equal number of people from each house, and said we don't need to bring anything, just ourselves, she was so looking forward to sharing the evening with us. Sansa had said that a lot of effort was going into the evening, that a game was planned, does he think it will be a murder mystery?

He'd tried not to laugh at that. He knew what sort of party it was, and waited to see when she'd work it out. Her look of horror was going to be hilarious.There are certainly no songs like this. At least he would be there to drive her home once she realised.

Just before it was time to leave for the party he thought he should tell her, to avoid her the embarrassment of walking out shortly after arrival, but before he had the chance Joff interrupted him. Now they were in the limo to drive seven houses up the road and it was too late.

He'd taken Cersei to this sort of thing before in the summers spent at the coast after Robert's unmourned demise. He had nothing to regret as he was single and wasn't breaking any vows, but he despised the others who attended. Bored housewives, dyed, waxed and enhanced till they all looked the same, with their boring overweight businessmen husbands. He told himself it was not like women in general were throwing themselves at him, so why would he decline, and tried not to think about it afterwards.

Which bought them to tonight. The party,  champagne in hand. The smiling hostess, wearing a dress so covered in sequins it could pass as an extra light source, approached followed by a much shorter black clothed waitress bearing an ornate bowl. Joff tossed the key to his Maserati into the bowl with a smirk and a wink. Margery turned to him expectantly. Guilt rose in him. He really should have said something to Sansa. He really really should have. He reached out his hand, and with a last look at Sansa out of the corner of his eye, let the limo key clunk into the bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking for a while, this is my first attempt at posting.


End file.
